Brie and Nikki
by Roman'sGayLover
Summary: Brie and I just got done with our match against AJ and Natalya. After taking off our ring gear, we grab a couple of towels and our toiletries and hop in the shower. G!P Don't like, Don't read. Also incest between two sisters. Don't like, don't read. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. In my story...incest between two consenting adults is legal in the U.S. Sorry I'm not that good at writing sex scenes. **

**02/03/2014 9:00 PM**

Brie and I just got done with our match against AJ and Natalya. After taking off our ring gear, we grab a couple of towels and our toiletries and hop in the shower.

"Can you get my back?" Brie asks me.

"Sure babe." I mumble. She hands me the washcloth and after squirting some shower gel on it...I start cleaning Brie's back. After I completely cover her back in soap, I turn her towards the shower spray. Once her back is clean, I turn her towards me and start washing the front of her. I wrap my hand around her semi-erect penis and start stroking her.

"Oh Nikki...feels so good babe." Brie moans out. Once she's hard, I drop to my knees in front of her and take her into my mouth. I suck on the tip of her penis for a bit and then I relax my throat and take her all the way in. She lets out a moan and starts fucking my throat. A few minutes later...she cums screaming my name. I swallow the load she just gave me and stand up. I give her a kiss and after we're done showering, we dry off, get dressed, grab our bags, exit the locker room and make our way to the parking garage.

"Baby." Brie says.

"Yeah?"

"Can we stop at 7-11 on the way back to the hotel? We're out of condoms and I'm in the mood for a hot dog and a Slurpie."

"Me too. Can we buy the ribbed condoms?"

"Sure." After giving me a kiss, Brie and I hop in the car and head to the local 7-11.

**A Few Minutes Later...9:30 PM**

Brie and I sit down on our bed and start eating.

"I love hot dogs." Brie mumbles.

"Me too." I mumble. I take my hot dog out of the bun, open my mouth and start sucking on the tip of the hot dog. I let out a moan. Brie shoots me a grin, grabs the hot dog out of my hand, puts it back in the bun and hands me the hot dog.

"Stop!" She yells.

"What? I wasn't doing anything." I say.

"You know exactly what you were doing." Brie says.

"I'm trying to turn you on...is it working?" I ask Brie. Brie shakes her head yes. She grabs my hand and places it on her crotch. I let out a throaty moan. After we finish eating, I throw away our trash, grab the box of condoms and toss them to Brie. She takes off all of her clothes and crawls to the head of the bed. She lies down on her back, opens the box of condoms and takes one out of the box. She tears open the condom with her teeth and puts it on. I straddle her, grab the base of her penis and position the tip at my opening. I slowly sink down on her hard cock and let out a moan when I bottom out. We start a steady pace. A few minutes later, the both of us cum, screaming each other's name. After recuperating, I roll off of Brie and Lie down next to her. I take the used condom off of her and throw it into the trash.

**Two Weeks Later...2/17/2014 6:00 AM Brie's P.O.V. **

I awaken to the sound of yelling. After wiping the sleep out of my eyes, I get out of bed and make my way into the bathroom. Nikki is on her knees in front of the toilet. She's throwing up.

"Nikki honey...this is the third morning a row you have thrown up."

"I...I know. I...I think I'm pregnant." She mumbles.

"I think so too. Fortunately...I went out and bought a pregnancy test yesterday. Do you want to take it?"

"Sure." Nikki says.

**A Few Minutes Later...6:15 AM**

"Brie! Brie! Can you come here please?" Nikki yells from the bathroom. I get out of bed and make my way into the bathroom.

"I'm pregnant." Nikki says excitedly.

**A.N. What does Brie think about Nikki being pregnant. Found out next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**6:16 AM Normal P.O.V. **

"You're...you're pregnant?" I shake my head yes. Brie takes a step forward and wraps her arms around me.

"Oh my god baby...that's great." She whispers into my ear. We separate a few seconds later. Brie claims my lips and I let out a moan and put my hands on her hips. Brie runs her tongue over my bottom lip and I open my mouth to grant her access. Brie starts massaging my butt and I can feel myself getting wet. She picks me up and carries me over to the bed. She lays me down on the bed and I spread my legs. She settles herself between my legs. She strokes herself a couple of times and then slides all seven and a half inches of her hard cock into me. I let out a moan and buck my hips. Brie pulls all the way out of me, flips me onto my stomach and slides back into me. We start a steady pace. A few minutes later, we cum...screaming each other's names. After recuperating, Brie pulls out of me and lies down next to me. I get out of bed and make my way into the bathroom...Brie hot on my heels.

**A Few Minutes Later...6:45 AM**

Brie and I just got done showering. After getting dressed, we grab our cell phones, wallets, and the keys to our rental car, and exit the hotel room. We make our way to the stair case that leads down to the lobby. We're on the 33rd floor. It takes us five minutes to make it down 33 flights of stairs. Once in the lobby, we exit the hotel and make our way to the parking garage. We hop in the car...Brie in the driver's seat and me in the passenger's seat. After putting on our seatbelt, Brie starts the car, throws it into reverse, backs out of the parking spot, throws the car into drive, and starts driving in the direction of the exit. Once at the exit, she pulls out of the garage and starts driving in the direction of the nearest IHOP. A few minutes later...we arrive at IHOP. We get out of the car and make our way inside. We take a seat at a table and pick up our menus. A couple of minutes later...

"I think I'm going to get a waffle with strawberries and whipped cream, eggs, sausage, and bacon for breakfast." I say.

"Me too." Brie says. A couple of minutes later...a waiter walks up to our table, takes our orders, and walks away.

"We need to schedule an appointment with Dr. Rodriguez." Brie says.

"OK...we can schedule an appointment after breakfast."

"OK." Brie mumbles.

**A Few Minutes Later...8:05 AM**

"Good morning Angela...how are you doing...good?...that's great...anyways I need to schedule an appointment for Nikki...why?...because she's pregnant...ah hah...I know...4:45 PM?...works for us...talk to you later...bye." Brie hangs up her phone and puts it back into her pocket.

"We need to call Vince and let him know what's going on." I say.

"OK..." I take my phone out of my pocket, slide the slider to the right, press on the phone icon, press on the contacts icon, scroll down to Boss Man...press on his name and then on his number, and put the phone to my ear. _Ring! Ring! Ring! _

"Hello." Mr. McMahon says.

"Hello Mr. McMahon...this is Nikki."

"Hello Nikki...how can I help you?"

"I need the next ten months off."

"OK...why?"

"I'm pregnant." I say excitedly.

"Congratulations Nikki!"

"Thank you sir."

"You're welcome. I'm going to give you the next year off...take care of yourself Nikki. Bye."

"Bye sir." I hang up my phone and put it into my pocket.

"He gave me the next year off."

"That's good. So...what do you want to do now? We don't have to be at the arena until 4:30." Brie asks me.

"Can we go miniature golfing?"

"Sure baby. Can we invite John, Randy, Bryan (Daniel Bryan.) and Windham? (Bray Wyatt)"

"Sure." I say as I take my phone out of my pocket, slide the slider to the right, press on the phone icon, press on the contacts icon, scroll down to The Champ Is Here...press on his name and then on his number and put the phone to my ear. _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Cena."

"Hey John...it's Nikki. I was wondering if you and Randy would like to go miniature golfing with Brie and I."

"Sure...what time?"

"How about we meet at the family fun at 9:00."

"OK...see you soon. Bye."

"Bye." I hang up my phone...scroll down to Bryan Danielson, press on his name and then on his number and put the phone to my ear. _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Bryan Danielson."

"Hey Bryan...it's Nikki. I was wondering if you and Windham would like to go miniature golfing with Brie, Randy, John and I."

"Sure...what time?"

"How about we meet at the family fun center at 9:00."

"OK...see you then. Bye."

"Bye." I hang up my phone and put it in my pocket.

**9:00 AM**

Brie and I make our way over to John, Windham, Bryan and Randy. Randy is smoking a cigarette.

"Can I bum a smoke?" Brie asks Randy.

"Sure." Randy hands Brie a cigarette and a lighter. After she lights her cigarette, she hands the lighter back to Randy.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"I wish I could smoke." I mumble.

"Why can't you?" Randy asks me.

"I found out this morning that I am pregnant."

"Wow...you finally knocked her up Brie...congratulations guys." Randy says as he gives both Brie and I a hug.

"Thanks." Brie and I say in unison. After Windham, John and Bryan congratulate Brie and I...the six of us make our way inside. We make our way over to the front desk.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the family fun center. How may I help you?"

"What do you guys want to do?" Randy asks all of us.

"Why don't we just go ahead and get the wristband." John says. The wristband gets you one trip on the bumper boats. One trip on the Go-Karts and one round of miniature golf for 30 bucks.

"Sounds good to me." I say.

"Me too." Brie, Windham and Bryan say in unison.

"OK...looks like we need six wristbands please." Randy says as he hands the girl his credit card.

"Let me pay for mine and Brie's wristbands." I say.

"No." Randy says firmly.

"OK then." I say.

"Let me..." Before Bryan can finish his sentence, Randy interrupts him.

"No." Randy says sternly.

"OK then." After Randy pays for the wristbands, the lady hands us six golf clubs, six balls, a score sheet, a pencil, and six wristbands. We make our way outside. It's well over 80 degrees out in Miami.

"Which miniature golf coarse do you guys want to play?" Randy asks all of us.

"Castle coarse." I say.

"Castle." Bryan says.

"Castle." Windham says.

"Castle." Brie and John say in unison.

"Castle it is then." Randy says. We make our way over to castle coarse. Randy sets his ball down on the green. He puts the score sheet and pencil into his pocket. He hits the ball. It bounces off of a square and comes back to him.

"Stupid game." Randy mumbles. John gives him a kiss on the cheek, sets down his ball and hits it. It bounces off a triangle and goes into the hole.

"Hole in one! Woot! Woot!" John cheers. I high five him. Randy is pouting. John gives him a kiss on the lips. Randy's pout goes away. After Bryan, Windham, Brie and I go, Randy hits his ball again. It bounces off a triangle and goes into the hole.

"Two for me." Randy mumbles. I ended up getting a five. Brie gets a two. Windham and Bryan get a three and John gets a four. We move on to the next hole.

**Roughly 30 Minutes Later...9:45 AM**

We just got done playing miniature golf. Brie and Randy tied for the win. After turning in our golf clubs and golf balls, we make our way to the Go-Karts.

**Roughly 25 Minutes Later...10:10 AM**

We just got done with the bumper boats. The six of us are soaked from our heads to our toes. We head inside...get some tokens for the arcade and start playing in the arcade.

"Baby." Brie says.

"Yeah babe." I say.

"I don't feel so good." Brie says as she sits down on a bench.

"What's wrong?" I sit down next to her and wrap an arm around her.

"My...my head hurts and...and my hands are shaking." She mumbles.

"Your blood sugar must be low. Did you bring your glucose tabs with you?" Brie shakes her head yes. She takes a bottle of glucose tabs out of her pocket, opens the bottle, takes one out of the bottle and pops it into her mouth.

"What's going on? Is Brie OK?" Bryan asks me. I shake my head yes.

"Her blood sugar is low." Bryan sits down next to Brie and starts rubbing her back.

**Ten Minutes Later...10:22 AM**

"Better?" I ask Brie. Brie shakes her head yes. She stands up and pulls me to my feet. She wraps her arms around me and gives me a kiss on the lips.

"Thanks." Brie mumbles.

"For what?"

"For everything."

"You're welcome. Let's go play some air hockey. If I win...I get to be on top tonight...if you win...you get my ass."

"You guys are so weird." Windham says.

"Thanks." Brie and I say in unison. Windham, Bryan, John and Randy are our best friends.

"You're welcome. Bryan and I are going to ride the virtual reality ride...we'll be back in a few minutes."

"OK." Brie and I say in unison. Windham grabs Bryan by the hand and leads him over to the virtual reality ride.

"John and I are going to play some pool." Randy says as he grabs John by the hand and leads him over to the pool table. Brie and I make our way over to the air hockey table. After putting two tokens into the air hockey table, we grab the puck and paddles and start playing. I hit the puck...it bounces off of the wall of the table and goes into the goal that Brie is supposed to be guarding.

"Hey...I wasn't ready."

"Sorry." _I'm not sorry._

"No you're not." Brie grabs the puck, sets it down on the table and hits it. I hit the puck...it bounces off of the wall and goes into the goal.

"Damn it!" Brie yells. A few minutes later...we are done playing air hockey. Brie won. Looks like she gets my ass tonight.

"Looks like you get my ass tonight." I say.

"Looks like it." Brie says. She wraps her arms around me and gives me a kiss.

"Love you." I mumble.

"Love you too." Brie mumbles.

**Roughly An Hour Later...11:30 AM**

"You guys want to grab some lunch?" Randy asks Brie, John, Windham, Bryan and I.

"Sure." We say in unison.

"What are you guys in the mood for?" Randy asks us.

"Pizza." Brie and I say in unison.

"Wings." John and Windham say in unison.

"I could go for a nice vegan pizza." Bryan says.

"OK...let's go to Angel's Pizza and Wings for lunch."

"OK." We say in unison. We go our separate ways...agreeing to meat up at Angel's Pizza and Wings.

**A Few Minutes Later...11:45 AM**

"Hello ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to Angel's Pizza and Wings. What can I get you guys to drink?" Our waiter Antonio asks us.

"Can I get a bottle of Bud Light please?" Windham asks Antonio.

"Sure, and for you?" Antonio asks Bryan.

"Can I get a glass of ice water please?"

"Sure, and for you?" Antonio asks me.

"Can I get a glass of diet Pepsi please?"

"Ahhhh Nikki baby...I think you should get something else to drink." Brie says.

"Why?"

"Caffeine isn't good for the baby."

"Oh...wow...I completely forgot I was pregnant. OK...um...I'll also get a glass of ice water...thanks."

"You're pregnant?" Antonio asks me. I shake my head yes and put my hand on my belly.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks." I say. After taking the rest of our drink orders, Antonio shoots us a smile and walks away.

"Who do you guys have a match against tonight?" I ask Windham, Bryan, John and Randy.

"John has a match against Batista for the number one contender-ship and I have a match against the hole F-In show RVD."

"My boys and I have a match against The Shield." Windham says.

"I have a match against Alberto Del Rio." Bryan says.

"Who do you have a match against tonight?" Randy asks Brie.

"I have a match against Natalya. I'm scheduled to win; but she does get to do the Sharpshooter to me."

"I hate the Sharpshooter. It hurts my knees. I also hate the Yes Lock...it hurts my neck." John says.

"Are you worried about your match against Batista?" I ask John. John shakes his head yes.

"Batista broke my neck...of course I'm worried about my match against him." John says.

**A Few Hours Later...5:45 PM**

"Congratulations Nikki. You are in fact pregnant." Dr. Rodriguez says.

"Yay!" I say excitedly.

"I'm going to write you a prescription for pre-natal vitamins."

"OK." I mumble. After Dr. Rodriguez writes me a prescription for pre-natal vitamins, Brie and I leave his office and make our way to our locker room. After Brie gets dressed for her match, the two of us exit the locker room and make our way to catering. After grabbing a bite to eat, we sit down with Randy, John, Bryan and Windham. A few minutes later, we are done eating. After throwing our trash away, we say good-bye to Windham, Bryan, John and Randy and exit catering.

**A Couple Of Hours Later...7:37 PM**

Brie just got done with her match against Natalya. After she showers and gets dressed, the two of us exit our locker room and make our way to our rental car.

A few minutes later...we arrive at the hotel and go inside.

**A Few Hours Later...10:45 PM**

We just got done watching Love and Basketball. After stripping down to our bras and underwear, we go to bed. Good night Everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. I'm stuck on this story. I need help with ideas. **

**06/16/14 8:03 PM**

"You guys are having a...boy. Congratulations."

"We're...we're having a boy?" I ask Dr. Rodriguez. Dr. Rodriguez shakes his head yes.

"We're having a boy baby. A boy." I say to Brie. Brie and I have tears pouring down our faces.

"After I clean the gel off of your tummy, I'll print you out a couple of pictures, ok?"

"O...ok." I mumble. Dr. Rodriguez grabs a couple of paper towels and starts cleaning my tummy off. After he's done cleaning the gel off of my tummy, he prints us out a couple of pictures, and leaves the room. After I put my shirt back on, I climb off of the table, give Brie a kiss, interlace our hands, and the two of us exit Dr. Rodriguez's office and make our way to catering. We quickly grab some food and sit down with Randy, John, Windham and Bryan.

"Hey...hey guys."

"Hey...are you ok?" Randy asks me. I shake my head yes.

"Why are you crying?" Windham asks me.

"I'm...we're...we're having a boy."

"You're...you're having a boy?" Bryan asks me. I shake my head yes.

"Wow...congratulations guys."

"Thanks." Brie and I say in unison.

"Congratulations." Windham, John and Randy say in unison.

"Thanks." I say as I place my left hand on my tummy.

"What are you guys going to name him?" Windham asks Brie and I. On our way to catering, we talked about possible names, and we came to the conclusion that we are going to name him Alexander Lee Colace...Colace is our legal last name.

"We're going to name him Alexander Lee Colace." Brie says.

"That's a lovely name." Windham says.

"We thought so too." I say. After eating, Brie and I head back to our locker room. A few minutes later...Brie and I exit the locker room and make our way to the stage. Brie's entrance music starts playing. The two of us strike a couple of poses at the top of ramp and make our way down to the ring. A few seconds later, AJ's music starts playing, and after she strikes a couple of poses at the top of the ramp, she makes her way down to the ring. _Ding! Ding! Ding! _Brie puts AJ in a headlock.

"Come on Brie! You've got this." A few minutes later...Brie nails AJ with the bellabuster and pins her for the win.

"You're winner and new Diva's Champion...Brie Bella." After Brie strikes a couple of poses, she gets her belt from the referee, exits the ring, and the two of us make our way back to the stage area.

**A.N. I'm stuck...I need some ideas...please. **


End file.
